Rising out of the Darkness
by AngelofImagination4
Summary: Pitch Black has ruled for many years but there is a prophecy that four teenagers will rise up from the darkness and put an end to it. The four teenagers and with the elements of balance at their side, together they must find a way to stop Pitch before it's too late. (Just a The Big Four/Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons idea. Jackunzel & Merricup.)
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey people! This is the first story I have ever published so please don't judge if it's bad. It's okay too leave reviews though. However, I do hope you enjoy it- if you like it- of course. It might also take me a while to publish any other chapters since school is almost starting. Oh, I should probably stop babbling because you want probably want to read. Okay then, bye bye! :)  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters all these characters belong to: Disney, Dreamworks, and Pixar. Except some I _do _own because I made them up. :P  
**

* * *

It is a century later from today and scientists have founded out how to use full capacity of our brain. Doctors would inject a certain fluid into your body when you were just a newborn that would give your body the ability to use full capacity. Once your body used full capacity you developed new powers, everyone's was unique; these powers revealed themselves at the age of sixteen.

However, there was one boy whose powers were so dark and twisted, when they revealed themselves, that everyone trembled in fear. The boy had the power to manipulate what you see, find out your deepest fear just by being in same room as him, and control the shadows. He created illusions of your deepest fear and made you go insane or worse-death. He became too powerful that no one could stop him and the boy plunged the world into darkness. The boy then called himself the Nightmare King with the name Pitch Black, and ruler of Earth. He left the humans to fend for themselves; he didn't care if a child received the injection or not just made sure no one stepped out of line. That no one interfered with his plans or his ruling.

In order to keep himself safe he found that one of his citizens had the power to look into the future and tell prophecy. He immediately seized the girl and ordered her to tell him his future.

"Girl, you tell me right this instance or my beautiful pets will take care of you." Pitch said while stroking a Nightmare's cheek lovingly. He can already sense her deepest fear and he knew she was already under his spell; his Nightmare spell. Her eyes were wide and fear and she was crying. Pitch scoffed, he hasn't even gotten to the best part.

"Pitch, please. I'm-m ju-uu-ss-tt s-ee-vv-ee-"

"Enough with the stammering!" Pitch screamed. She yelped and he cackled, oh what fun this is. But his patience was already running thin. If the girl didn't tell him soon his Nightmares will have a delicious feast tonight.

"Now how bout' we get to the part where you tell me huh? We can skip everything else and forward to the good part." He smiled but she cringed.

"Girl, I'm trying to be nice. Now you know my reputation of not being patient so..." he spread his arms wide and looked at her expectantly. Suddenly, her eyes started glowing. _Finally_, he thought.

"Now, girl, tell me my future." He lifted her chin up and her eyes stopped glowing, knowing already that she saw already. Her eyes somehow had a new light in them that he didn't see before, was that hope? Oh, now that was something he hasn't seen in a while. He started to get angrier than he already was. She turned her head away, probably his eyes.

"Let me repeat: _Tell. Me. My. Future."_

"No."

"No? Alright, that's it! Nightmares," he smiled evilly,"bring me her family."

"Pitch no! No! I'll tell you! But please don't hurt them! Please! I beg of you!" she started to claw at his arms but he pushed her away roughly.

"Unless, you tell me my future."

"I will. I will, I'll do it," she sucked in a breath, "Pitch Black o' Nightmare King your domain shall last but in 15 years time four children will rise above all. With the elements of balance at their side they will unleash a power that exceeds yours; ending your perfect rule once and for all." Pitch stood motionless for a second but was filled with anger shortly after. He was so angry that his power became unstable. The room started to shake and the girl widened her eyes in fear. Tumbling to the ground, her eyes rolled up to whites and let out a bloodcurdling scream and died; her fear had taken over her. Pitch Black wouldn't allow this, he would find them and end them; the children with the power of the elements. With the last thought, he roared, roared until the room came crashing down.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! It's me again, well this is the 1st chapter, of course you that though. Nothing really happens except the arrival of Rapunzel and Hiccup. Hiccup in this story is his older version(HTTYD 2) since in this story all four of them are around 18-19 years old. So, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Okay, Merida you know what to do right?" I look over to her. Merida's eyes gleam with mischief.

"Jack, have I ever let you down?"

"Not yet." I say teasingly. Merida punches me lightly on the arm and I chuckle, but our attention is caught on the food truck that was coming our way. On cue, Merida goes to the edge of the run-down building and throws herself off. If Merida didn't have her skills of precision she would die since the building was three stories and it meant immediate death if she didn't land right. But of course, she wouldn't because soon after I saw her bright red hair at the bottom of the building. Merida hides behind an old trash can bin and as soon as the truck was about to pass by her, she steps right in front of it. Startled, the truck driver hits the brakes and was just a hairline away from running her over. Huh, the truck driver actually stopped, probably a newbie. The truck driver, furious got out of the truck and started yelling at Merida. Merida, pretending to be helpless, starts crying. Now it's my cue.

I run towards the edge and jump off, controlling the wind with my staff as best as possible to land me gently on the roof of the truck. Surprisingly, it did and without any noise. Thanks wind. The driver was still distracted with Merida and this time he was telling her that the Nightmares were coming to take her soon enough. Merida backs up in fear and starts a new set of tears. I stifle a laugh; Merida crying was just too much.

I crawl to the back of the truck and slip off. Facing me were two doors with a lock and that lead to the food inside, and that's what we want. I place my hand on lock and freeze it and with a good punch the metal broke. Unfortunately, my ice didn't quiet the noise I made because I heard grunts on the other side. I peek over and see a big guy getting beaten to a pulp by a girl. I know that sounds sexist but this guy was pretty huge and Merida she's tall but not _that _tall. Why didn't he use his powers though? Probably one of the unfortunate people who didn't receive the injection. Finally, he face plants to the ground obviously knocked out. I let out a whistle.

"Jeez, Merida what did that man do to you?"

"Made me cry that's what." And we both burst out laughing. Nothing can make Merida cry-okay maybe something- but I don't know, yet. We stop laughing and remember why we were here. I look over to Merida.

"Would you like to do the honors since you beat up the big bad man?"

She smiles. "It would be my pleasure," out of nowhere she laughs," I can't wait to see their faces when we come to the hideout full with food!" her eyes twinkling. I couldn't wait either. She opens the door but to our surprise it wasn't food that was waiting for us: it was a girl with really, _really _long hair about seventy feet and I'm not kidding. Her golden blonde hair covers almost all the truck. She moves and a groan escapes her lips. Merida's eyes went wide and if I had a mirror, I bet we both would've been wearing the same expression.

"Last time I checked a girl isn't suppose to be on the food category,"

"Jack! It's no time for jokes! What the hell are we suppose to do with her? There's no food but just her! This plan was for nothing!" Smoke was starting to radiate from her. I grew alarm.

"Merida, calm down. You know what happens when you lose your temper," I say sternly. Merida clenches and unclenches her fists but soon enough the steam stopped. I start to wonder; why would a food truck be holding a girl captive? Did Pitch want her? What would he want with her?

"Jack, since you came up with this plan-what do we do now?" Merida looks at me expectantly.

"Hey! I didn't expect to find a girl here!"

"Do you suppose we just leave her?"

"No, but-"I was interrupted by a high-pitched screech that only one thing could do: Nightmares. Crap that was one thing not on the agenda.

"Nightmares! Jack make up your mind: do you want to take her or not?" Merida was already starting to pull out her bow and arrow. God, why is the pressure all on me? I run a hand through my hair.

"Alright we take her!" I decide. I grab the girl and put her in my arms, while Merida puts her bow to the side and pulls out a knife.

"What the hell are you going to do with that?!"

"I think she wouldn't mind if I cut off her hair because this is life or death!" Before I could stop her, she cuts off the girl's hair up to her waist.

"Don't blame me if she hates you!" I look behind me and at the farthest building there it was-a Nightmare. A Nightmare can take any shape it desires and now it was a black horse with sickly, gold eyes. I've never encountered them and I don't plan too. I can already sense it looking right at me, right down to my soul. The only time a Nightmare can sense your true fear is if you look at it right in the eye.

"Merida! I think it's time to call Hiccup!"

"Ya think?!" Merida puts two fingers in her mouth and blows a whistle. Somehow, that was also the signal for the Nightmares to attack. _That's just great! Hiccup come now! Seriously, dude, there are Nightmares! We're outnumbered! _I thought too him, since I know he can read them. Nightmares were already at the second building closest to us. _Hiccup! _Merida was about to shot her arrow and I was about to put a wall of ice when a fireball beat us too it. The Nightmares screech and back off, startled by the sudden fire. _I got your message; I'm not late am I? _An all too familiar voice says in my head. I smirk; _Not at all, just in time actually. _Then a huge, black dragon lands in front of us; the rider took off his helmet and shook his head. Merida squeals-yes, you heard me-squeals. There was only one person who could do that to Merida and that's Hiccup.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hola! This is chapter 2! Wow, I guess I did have plenty of time if I could do 2 chapters in one week. Anyways, you meet Hiccup yay! There is a lot of mystery going on but not going to spoil but just read! Forgive me if the grammar is pretty sketchy I'm not that good, like, at all. There's a little Pitch PoV in the end so just to give you heads up! Pitch's part though might be a little T rated so watch out. But by all means enjoy.  
**

* * *

Hiccup gets off Toothless-yes Toothless- one of the rarest dragons in the world and Hiccup names him Toothless. Hiccup lands but immediately winces due to his metal leg. There's no hospitals anymore so that's all we could've done. Hiccup looks over and grins at us, Merida runs over too him and hugs him, over come with weight Hiccup fell; both of them laughing. My arms start to get a bit tired due to holding the strange girl; huh, strange, nothing's been strange for a while.

"'Ey! Lovebirds can we get going? I'm kinda holding a 100 pound girl in my arms!" The finally broke from their tight embrace. Hiccup got up blushing immensely, Merida just smiles obviously comfortable with showing their relationship around me.

I look behind me and look at the Nightmares well, not look-look but you know. Toothless was still holding them back with his fireballs. Suddenly they all start to whisper, Hiccup and Merida were oblivious too it because they continued to talk.

_Jack Frost..._A voice said in my head, I knew they were talking. _We know your secret...we just found out right now...when you glimpsed at us...even the smallest glimpse can give us the opening to your fear..._They all start to cackle and that sent a shiver down my spine. _They don' t know do they__?...About your powers, your new powers...almost like our king...creating illusions...they don't know that you are similar too him in more ways possible...that you are a mistake!_ They all start to cackle again.

_You don' t know a single thing about me! _

_Oh! But we do!...We know your deepest fear is to be rejected by them; for them to find out...we can always tell them...we won't if you just give us the girl...  
_

I look down to the girl, she shifts revealing her face. She had such a peculiar face, so angelic like with rosy pink lips and peachy skin. Her eyebrows crunch up and she mumbles,"Find them..four elements.." I frown-four elements? What does she mean by that? I look back at the Nightmares. The four elements had to be water, earth, fire, and air, what does it mean? I know Merida controls fire and Hiccup air, I can control water but I'm better at ice.

_What do you want her?_ I ask.

The Nightmares out of nowhere start to cackle again. I was seriously starting to get annoyed. _That is none of your concern Jack Frost..._I smirk, wrong answer. I turn my back too them, not bothering to give a second glance even though I know my secret is in jeopardy. They all started to neigh furiously,finally acting like a horse, that caught the attention of Merida and Hiccup.

"Hey! Jack let's get going! You slow poke!" yells Hiccup, while getting on Toothless. I look at Hiccup then the girl, I sighed. I paste a smile on my face, not really feeling it my eyes.

"Slow poke? You two were the ones flirting and taking forever!" I laugh. Merida scoffs while Hiccup blushes. Once we all got on Toothlesss, Hiccup finally notices the girl. He eyes her suspiciously.

"Why are you holding a girl? I thought you didn't do the whole," motions to the girl,"damsels in distress thing,"

"Don't be sexist Hiccup! Not all girls need to be saved!" fumes Merida.

Hiccup puts his hands out in an "I'm innocent" gesture,"What I meant was I didn't think he did the whole entire saving someone scenario."

"Well, sometimes I do and this girl needs help and I'm giving it too her. So, can we go now?"

Out of nowhere, the Nightmares start to retreat not even bothering us a glance and left, just like that; leaving a black smoke trail. All of us were in shock, stories we've heard of Nightmares was that they never left anyone alive. Well, some escaped and that's where the stories came from, of course. But, this was just unheard of but the question was _why? _A voice echoes through my head, _Same here bro. _I jump, startled by the sudden voice. _Damn you Hiccup! _Hiccup just chuckles but Merida and I give him glares. He just turns around in his rider's seat. _Ladies and gentlemen our ride is about to depart so please put on your seat belts. _

"Hiccup!" Merida and I both yell. _Alright, alright I get it, sheesh. _With a click of his tongue Toothless soars into the everlasting night sky. My eyes start tearing up from the speed that Toothless was going at eventually, as we got as high as we could go, Toothless slows down. The girl starts to shiver so I press her closer to my chest. I feel a tickle on my fingers and look down; the girl's hair was-was growing back? That's not impossible in this world but it was different something I've never seen before. Wow, this girl was full of surprises. I was broken out of my thoughts with Merida's complaint.

"I didn't use my bow today. Dammit, I was really hoping too."

"At least we're out of there alive right?" Hiccup replies.

"Yeah, I guess you're right about that. I'm sad though that we didn't get food for them after we promised we would. Imagine their faces when we get there empty handed with another one to fit in our small hideout."

"Well, there's nothing we can do about now can we?"

Merida smiles," No, not really."

"I could always throw her off." I suggest.

Hiccup and Merida turn around and look at me in utter shock. "Jack!" they both yell simultaneously. I just laugh and soon enough they both do too; Toothless just wags his tail. That moment seems perfect, all of us laughing in this dark, cruel world but none of us knew the true darkness that was coming for us.

(Change to Pitch's PoV)

_Your majesty..._A voice disrupts my thinking. I turn around and say venomously, "What do you want?! Leave! Unless, this news is worth my time," suddenly I was filled with glee,"Did you find the girl? Is she here? Bring her too me!" I start to stand up from the chair. The Nightmare before was a black horse, huh, not something that I like very much. Somehow, the Nightmare was nervous and when someone's nervous it means bad news and bad news is something I do not like. My smile that was starting to form, vanishes. "Where is she?!" I scream. The horse cringes.

_She was stolen from us...by a couple of teenagers..._ I was about to unleash my Nightmare spell right there if the next part didn't stop me. _Your majesty wait!...the teenagers one of them was a mistake! _I halt for a second. "A mistake?! I thought I was the only one!" The horse cringes again, _there' s more he was one of the prophecy...the Jack Frost boy...he's one of them...I'm certain his friend was too..._I ponder, how's this possible after all this time. I stare down the horse forcing it too cringe even more. "Are you sure? How do you know?!"

_We noticed them...on a building...we wanted to attack but, then we saw...the boy used ice power on a lock...then we also noticed that he had abnormal white hair...we knew it wasn't dyed...hair dye doesn't exists anymore...so then we knew he was one of them...the water one and a mistake...afterwards after they found the girl...the red head girl got angry and smoke started too form from her...we knew then as well she was one of them...fire...however, we weren't so sure so we decided... to just want the girl in the truck but..._The Nightmare abruptly stops his talking and averts his eyes. He wasn't telling me something. "But?" I say, expectantly.

_A dragon attacked us unexpectedly..._"A dragon? Dragon?! I thought I killed them all for their immortality!" I yell causing the horse to bow his head. _Seems you miscalculated your-your majesty..._I twitch, he stammered he knows how I hate stammering. I look down at him,"Let me guess they escaped?" Ever so slightly the Nightmare nods. That was my last strand, I start to stroke the Nightmare," It's alright little Nightmare you did your best right?" Then I start to choke him with fear and shadows. The Nightmare starts forming to it's original form with a last screech it transforms to a dead, lifeless human; black blood oozing from the human's eyes.

"Pathetic." I spat out. I kick it aside, disgusted with it being near me. I stare out my window, towards the city. "So, little prophecy children you think you can hide from me. But you can't but I so do love a game of hide-and-seek ,and with an added bonus a mistake!" I cackle into the night.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi again! This is Chapter 3 and it's pretty long since I probably won't update in a while. Sorry. I just realized that I didn't bother to put Merida's Scottish accent so I'm sorry about that. You must be thinking: Wow, she just realized now? I know! But whatever, too late to change it now so just use your imagination. Oh, and the marriage description part that Hiccup it about to do, I did it at the top of my head so sorry if it's not accurate. A little bit of Jackunzel is in there too so yay! (For all you Jackunzel shippers.) I worked pretty hard on this so please enjoy! :)  
**

* * *

The ride to the hideout was taking pretty long, even with Hiccup hurrying up the wind current, guess I miscalculated how far the heist was going to be. Along the way, Merida starts to nod off and eventually she falls asleep on Hiccup's back; Hiccup just turns his head a little and looks at her with loving eyes. I smile, those two have been together for four years already it wouldn't surprise me if they stay together for a long, _long_ time.

_What you are thinking about, Jack, is commitment and commitment usually leads to marriage. I read it in a book back in the hideout. _Hiccup's voice drifts into my head.

_Marriage? What's that?_

_Well, a long time ago people who felt really committed with each other in a relationship got married. Marriage is, like, full on commitment to each other, such as: Until death do us part. It was a pretty serious thing. Usually what happened was the guy got on one knee, I honestly don't understand why the guy had to do it. Anyways, then he got this expensive ring out and asked the love of his life ,"Will you marry me?" The woman screamed "Yes!" Tears of joy, yada yada. _

_And if the girl said no?_

_Sucks for you, I guess, choose wiser next time. _

_So, are you going to ask Merida? _Hiccup shut up, I smirk. _Come on! Hiccup! I'm your best friend you can tell me anything! Also, you and Merida have been together for four years already-four! Now that's a long time during our situations. _

_Yeah, I guess, want to ask her but I'm afraid she'll say no. And wear in the world am I going to get a ring?!  
_

I scoff, _Merida? Saying no to you? Please! I've seen the way she looks at you: all loving eyes and squealiness, total opposite Merida, she's crazy about you. And Hiccup, she won't care. Trust me, she adores you!  
_

_I guess so, but, hey, what about you? Any special girl yet?  
_

_No, not really.  
_

_Well, I'll tell you one thing a bunch of girls at the hideout have huge crushes on you. No kid, especially Tina._

_What?! Tina? No, she doesn't! And anyways, I only see her as a friend._

_Uh-huh, sure you__ do. _And the rest of the way we remain silent, which was a good thing it allowed me to think. However, I have to shield my thoughts so Hiccup wouldn't read them, I trust Hiccup not too, to respect our privacy; but one can' t be too sure. I look up at the dark sky, wondering if it was always like this. I've read books on how the earth used to change colors: the day blue and the night black. How there used to be a Sun, and the Sun brightened everything. Wow, how I wish I could live during that time instead of this one. The sky has been dark as long as I can remember, to think about it, I don't really remember anything about my past. Sometimes I think of what would happen if Pitch never ruled, I know it's his fault that we have our everlasting dark sky, that the only light comes from the flashlights or flash-pendants that we carry around. It's like a little ball of sunlight. Sunlight, such a strange word, but nothing's really strange in this world anymore. Besides me.

I think back to my conversation with the Nightmares.

_...they don't know that you are similar too him in more ways possible...that you are a mistake!_

How would they react? Would they think I am a monster? If I will turn into a Pitch number two? Wait, why am I even asking myself this? That won't ever find out, I won't allow it. My eyes start to droop but I remember that I'm holding the girl. I look down at her face, she's really pretty, I gotta admit that. _Have you found a special girl yet? _I wonder, why haven't I found that 'girl' yet? Most guys at the hideout have girlfriends but it's just none of them attract me. It's not that they are all bad girls it's just, I don't know.

I feel more ticking on my fingers and notice the girl's hair is still growing. Jeez, does it every stop growing? Her hair was already hanging in the air, hopefully no one will notice down below. I start to wonder again; why would Pitch want a girl whose powers are just to grow hair? She seems pretty ordinary. Suddenly, I am overcome with blinding pain in my head, I try to ignore it but it's just too much; I groan and cry out. Hiccup turns around in his seat a little, knowing the dangers of moving around too much.

"Jack! Jack! What's wrong?!" He starts to point Toothless downward.

Oh, God, not right now, why do I get one of my bizarre headaches now? I start to yell, Merida jolts awake.

"What's goin' on?!" yells Merida. Then she twists herself around to see me a little and her eyes widen in fear.

"Jack!" But I can't hear them anymore, I just feel the pain. My vision starts to swim and my head feels like it's going to break in half. My seat belt unbuckles and I fall from the dragon-free falling towards the ground. I hear a roar in the distance but I know that they won't make it, even with Hiccup hurrying up the wind current; I'm going to fast. I can't even fly since I left my staff on Toothless's side. Why? Why do I have to be so pathetic and weak? I couldn't even protect a single girl. _I'm sorry. _I don't even know where she went but I know she went down with me. I wince, the pain going down to a throbbing sensation. I sigh, not even bothering to do anything to stop it but just to wait for the end. Feeling the wind rushing in my ears, my stomach churning but it never comes. Instead, I land, hard, into a giant pile of trash and dry dirt. I cough and start to panic, dirt and dust filling my lungs, I can't breathe. Just as I was about to black out, a hole emerges enveloping my lungs with air. I gulp air in and wheeze but don't try to sit up, I'm still in shock of how lucky I was; how close I was to dying. What happened?

I hear a familiar thump minutes afterwards. Merida is soon by my side, her eyes racking me body for any injuries. She then pulls me in for a bear hug but I groan and she puts me down again, gently. I try to talk but they sound sluggish.

"Mer..I've mad a mesh," I try to laugh but sounds more like a cat that was dying and believe me I know what it sounds like. Merida looks at me with concern, she pulls out her water sack from her bag and puts it too my lips but I reject it; just spitting it out. Finally, after she knows I'm okay, she notices her surrounding her eyes going wider by the second. I know what she's seeing: piles of trash, dirt, and dust-nothing else. I see Hiccup from the corner of my eye coming towards us, I bet his usual limp slowed him down. He sits down beside me, with the same expression as Merida has.

"Jack, are you okay? What happened back there? What happened here?" I shake my head a little and Hiccup nods in understanding.

_Jack? Are you alright? What happened to the girl?_

My eyes bolt open and I stand up all of sudden. The world turns upside down but Hiccup catches me and puts my arm around his shoulder; Merida, puts my other arm around her shoulder.

_Jack, calm down we'll find her. _As soon as he sent that to me, we saw a figure get out of a pile of trash just ahead of us; Our flash pendants bright enough that we could see that it was someone. Toothless, feeling threatened, pounces on the figure immediately, we hear a scream. But before we could stop it, a wall of earth hits Toothless and sends him flying, my eyes wide. I've never seen that power before.

"Toothless!" Hiccup and Merida yell, but they don't approach the figure not knowing what they could do. Merida's collar starts to smoke but calms down since she's carrying me.

The figure, gets up then I notice it's the girl. She notices us and looks at us with frantic eyes, she starts to scramble away from us but trips on her hair. Hiccup, dropping my arm, decides to approach her-his hands held out in front of him. The girl, looks at him again and raise her hands but thinks different, I smile a little; he's in her head. Suddenly, she falls down and Hiccup rushes too her. I hear whimpering and sobbing, the girl must've been through a lot. They both stay there a while but get up. The girl's arm around his shoulder, leaning on him for support. Toothless comes back a little after and poses to attack but Hiccup holds up his hand and Toothless backs off. If his master trusts her so should he. Hiccup and the girl walk towards us slowly, Merida's eyes blaze a little and I smirk.

"Someone's a little jealous," I whisper too her.

She smirks,"Someone's feelin' better." Without warning, she moves away from me and I fall towards to the ground but catch myself, huh, guess I am feeling better. My head doesn't hurt, it's as if the headache went away as soon as it came, strange. I get up realizing that Hiccup and the girl are right in front of us. Hiccup smiles at us but the girl was averting her eyes.

"Jack? You're looking better?" Hiccup arches an eyebrow.

"Yeah, guess it was just a minor." I scrunch my eyebrows together, how is that possible? This never happened before when I had them at the hideout. I would just curl up into a ball and hope it ends. Eventually, it did but not this soon.

"Still, that was...intense. But still don't move around so much don't know when it'll happen again."

"Yes, sir!" The girl was smiling a little at the edges, guess she was listening. Hiccup looks at me strangely but clears his throat.

"Okay, moving on. Um, guys this is Rapunzel. Rapunzel Light."

"I'm Merida. Merida Sparks." Rapunzel says hello politely but still doesn't look at us.

"And I'm Jack. Jack Frost."

Rapunzel finally looked at us and her eyes go wide. I never noticed how green and big her eyes were. Even though, she is covered from head to toe in dirt and dust, her eyes stood out. Deep pools of emerald-green that I find myself staring at them, staring at them for too long that Merida waves her hand in my face. I shake my head, what did I just do? Rapunzel, laughs nervously, great, she probably thinks I'm a creep. Nice going, Jack.

"Are you okay?" Her voice was very soft that I couldn't hear her.

"Huh?"

Merida smacks me in the back of the head, "Are ya deaf? She said if you are okay?!"I rub my head, apparently Merida forgot about what happened just a few minutes ago. Rapunzel giggles a little.

"Uh, yeah, I'm okay. I should be asking you though, since you are the one who saved me," I smile.

Suddenly, her eyes squint towards me a little towards my chest. Rapunzel, wow still a little weird saying her name, okay, Rapunzel points towards my flash pendant.

"What are those?"

Hiccup smiles sheepishly, I grin at him. "You should ask him. He _is_ the one who made them." I point towards Merida,"Also, she's who helped create them too," Merida just rolls her eyes.

She looks at him eagerly,"Uh," he stammers,"Uh-um, well, what I did was I found this substance once at one of our hideouts and I had never seen it before and I decided to, well, play with it."He smiles sheepishly again."And let's just say I, uh, got Merida mad that day and she burst on fire and she was right near me, this was three years ago so we were just getting use to our powers. So, anyways, I was coated with the substance and it attracted the fire but, somehow, the fire didn't burn me; it's, like, the fire protected me. So then, well I found more of the "substance" and it was underground the building, I guess people from before created something but never finished because of Pitch. And so we hollowed it out and put a little of Merida's fire from before and,"he motions to my flash pendant,"well, it glowed. Pretty powerful too, some how it never goes out, a little weird." Hiccup looks at his shoes.

Rapunzel's eyes glow with wonder,"Wow, I have never read that before. I mean-just wow, I wish I could see this more closely."

I grin,"Well, I don't see why not? You saved my life didn't you?"

Rapunzel smiles ruefully,"Well, I kinda attacked you guys. Sorry about that."

Merida waves her hand lazily in the air,"It's fine, blondie, I would've acted the same way myself. But how did ya? Why did ya save Jack?"

Rapunzel's head tilts a little to the side, which I found kinda of cute,"Well, I guess it was instinct and I just couldn't leave him to die. Even if he was bad or good."

"Wow, you must have a lot of trust in people," Hiccup says.

"Yeah, I guess I do." Out of nowhere, a stomach's rumble interrupts our talk. Everyone bursts out laughing-including Rapunzel; unfortunately, that stomach was mine. We finish laughing after a while, but everyone was a bit teary eyed. I sigh, suddenly I have this sudden feeling that we belong together for some reason. Weird.

"So, I guess that's the signal that we need to go. If not I guess people at the hideout are gonna get pretty worried."

Rapunzel's eyes go wide a little,"You actually mean a hideout?!"

"Um, yeah?"

She squeals and starts jumping around but immediately regains her composure."So-sorry, it's just I've read them all about them in books and I've always wanted to be in one! Well, see one!" I chuckle she's different from other girls I've never seen any girls that happy before.

"Well, you are about to find out. Come on!" Hiccup motions to Toothless to get ready.

Her eyes go wider than I ever thought possible,"On a dragon?!" she squeals out.

Merida laughs,"It's not as bad as you think, blondie. Trust me." And runs off to follow Hiccup. She whitens a little and looks at me. I grin,"Merida's right, come on."

I hold out my hand for her to take. She seems taken back by my action but smiles warmly and gratefully accepts. I can't help but notice how her hand perfectly intertwines with mine and it's really warm. I hold the urge to blush. _Jack! What's wrong with you?! Hold it together! You just met the girl! _Hiccup motions us over and he goes on first and helps Merida. Then-without letting go of her hand- I help her get up. Soon after I get on as the last person. There wasn't enough seat belts so I have to hold on to Rapunzel's waist so I won't fall to my death. Again.

_Ready? _ Hiccup's voice drifts into my head, I feel Rapunzel gasp. I smile guess she's not use too, yet, of Hiccup talking in our heads. Rapunzel releases my hand to put her hair to the side-which took a while- to make sure it didn't tickle me. She grips my hand again and, finally, we all nod and Toothless jumps into the sky. I grip on tighter, hoping I'm not squishing her. I feel Rapunzel squeezing my hand really hard that I bet my fingers are going to be purple. I just laugh and squeeze her hand back. Wow, who would've knew that a normal, typical heist would lead to me holding a girl by the hand. The world is full of surprises.

* * *

**A/N: Well, Rapunzel that's Rapuznel for ya. Sorry, if it seemed like everything went too quickly. So about the last names they were at the top of my head so I might decide to change it later. Okay! Thank you for taking the time for reading this! HUGS! ^.^You guys are the inspiration that keeps me going****-thank you! Also, for update information on both stories (I have another one if any of you are interested) since school just started on Tuesday I might update either once a month or three times a month, depending if I have time. Usually, on Friday or the weekend. Well, thank you again! :D  
**

**PrincessFireBug,**

**Aww, thank you so much! You are such a sweetheart! This comment has inspired me to keep going and look I did! Thank you again! :)  
**

**FluffyRainbow,**

**Thank you so much, sweetie, for inspiring me to keep going! I hope I do not disappoint you! :{)  
**

**Guest,**

**Whoever you are, thank you for encouraging me to keep writing! Your comment made me so happy because this is the first story I have written! :D**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey ya'll! Wow, it's been a long time since I've update huh? Sorry about that. it's just I've had no time and I have all honors and my teachers give us loads of homework and blah blah boring crap. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this update I'll probably update more this month! I will not promise though because what's the point of doing a promise when you can't keep it huh? Okay, enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters (though I wish) all rights belong to Disney, Dreamworks, and Pixar. Exception of my OC's. **

* * *

The ride to the hideout was pretty long and quite except for the occasionally gasps from Rapunzel. Sometimes I hear her scream saying, "OH. MY. GOODNESS! I'm on a dragon! _The _last dragon! I can't believe there's still one left!" and then she strokes Toothless, which causes him to purr (if dragons can purr) and wiggle his tail; everyone just chuckles. Every once in a while, I see Merida ever so slightly shift in my seat and steal a glance at me. Ever since I fell from Toothless and she experienced one of my weird headaches she's been watching me.

All I do is smirk and cross my eyes at her, she sticks her tongue out and turns back around. Sure, I'm nineteen years old but I still got go the heart of a kid, and during out times it's pretty hard to still have that. Most kids my age would already be mature and serious since we have to learn to grow up faster and be independent but I just couldn't find myself to do that.

I feel Rapunzel start to shiver and I notice that we're getting close to out hideout, we don't really have a name for it but it always has blizzards and I like it that way-I shoot my head up. _Shoot! Rapunzel doesn't have proper clothing! _Worst case scenario she could freeze to death, that' s how cold our hideout area is.

_Oh, hell, you're right!_ Hiccup says in my head.

_What happened to respecting out privacy?_

_No time for the Jack we need to get Rapunzel som- _He breaks out of the mid-thought when something suddenly hits Toothless in the side. Toothless roars in defiance and we start to twirl in the dark air eventually we start to head downwards. I start to panic but then I feel the familiar touch of cool snow and I smirk. I turn to the side a little and try to grab my staff on the side of Toothless. I tug and tug and pull on the string, finally I pull it off which is pretty hard to do when you are on a spiraling dragon. My arm slips from Rapunzel's waist and I hear her yelling my name.

I feel the free-falling sensation that I love when I'm with my staff but I remember why I am here and I go towards Toothless. I notice that Toothless is knocked out and I hear Hiccup's thoughts in my head; every time he's in deep emotion he doesn't realize that he's sending his thoughts everywhere.

_Toothless! Wake up buddy! TOOTHLESS! _I fly but loose track of where they are and I squint trying to locate where Toothless is again since it's too dark for me to see properly. I see Hiccup's flash pendant shine against the eerie darkness and go towards the light. I speed up and go in front of Toothless a little of 3 feet in front of him. I try to control the ice to create a layer underneath Toothless to slow down his fall. It was pretty hard to concentrate when you are triple tasking.

Then I hear a scream and I see someone fall off Toothless and I knew it wasn't Rapunzel because Rapunzel can't create a fiery aura around herself. I squint and zoom towards Merida, her arms were spread out as if she could slow down her fall. Her fiery aura quickly extinguishes when it turns on again since the snow is too cold for it to survive.

Eventually, I'm near her and I wrap my arm around her waist, her aura burns my skin and I wince a little but there's nothing else I can do. She immediately controls her power and she wraps her arms around my neck and I still feel the heat.

"You okay?!" I yell out to her.

"What do yeh think Frostie!" I don't respond instead I fly back at full speed toward Toothless. I can only hear the rushing wind of the blizzard but I see Hiccup's flash pendant shine in contrast to the darkness. I pull Merida tighter against me and I grunt, trying to keep us both a float. I lead the wind towards Toothless but the blizzard was getting stronger by the second. Sure, I can control ice but I'm not that good to stop a full on blizzard.

Also, the darkness didn't allow me to see properly and the flash pendants weren't bright enough for me to see. What makes matters worse, Toothless was spiraling faster towards the ground than I thought.

_Hiccup! _I scream in my head.

_Jack! I'm a little busy trying to wake up Toothless and trying to control the air!_

_Well, stop because we aren't going to get anywhere like that. You need to help me!  
_

_What do you- Oh no! Jack! We aren't not doing that! You are crazy if you think we're ready!_

_Hiccup, crazy is my middle name and what other choice do we have?_

I was starting to sweat and Merida's was slipping off, her hands were a bit clammy from holding on to me for so long. I know I can't hold her for much longer. I see Merida scrunch her eyebrows in concentration and I knew Hiccup was probably talking to her about the crazy maneuver we were both going to do. I pull her closer and I was about to tell Hiccup directions when I hear a girl's scream that could only belong to Rapunzel. I squint and frantically look for in the cold darkness.

_Shoot! Someone took her!_

Dammit, the only people who can actually would have the guts to do that to us would be the MR. _Damn! _They had to attack us today. I groan and I squeeze Merida tighter when I hear a roar and I know Toothless is awake. I look between Hiccup and the direction of MR headquarters the only place they would go.

_Jack! I'm fine go after her! _I hesitate but I give in and fly towards the headquarters except I don't make it that far.

"Jack! Watch-" Merida shrieks as I look up and something hits me in the head making me black out.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if this chappie was short and maybe disappointing but I will make changes to it later! I just wanted to give you readers something to read and not get bored. Tehhee... I'll probably update later so no worries! Hakuna Matata! Oh and remember reviewww! R-E-V-I-E-W!  
**

**Guest #1, **

**Omigosh, really? It is good?! Thank you! I hope I don't disappoint you! Thanks for the review! :D**

**Guest #2,**

**Why thank you! You're such a sweetheart! Thanks for also taking the time to read it, it means a lot to me! :)**

**bolin816,**

**Thanks, first of all, for your review! It makes me feel good about writing this story! When I'm going to finish it? Sorry, not any time soon. :P  
**

**Guest #3,**

**Thanks for the review, lovely! Oh, and I know aren't they? They are so adorable! My second favorite OTP! .  
**

**Guest #4,**

**Thank you for your wonderful review! And I will continue because of you wonderful people who keep inspiring me too! ^.^**

**shanedawsonfan,**

**Thank you soo soo much sweetie for reviewing! Jack won't rescue her...yet...Mwahaha! Maybe still debating about it. Well, I'm glad you like my story! And I'll keep writing but I'll probably not remain calm...tehhee...:D**


End file.
